Search for the Gods
by Animelova2
Summary: Yui dies while giving birth to her first daughter but doesn't go to the underworld because she wishes to see her god friends. 16 years later, her daughter is searching for all of the gods and then her mothers soul. Will she find all of them? Find out in Search for the Gods. Enjoy! The cover image is actually Manami, the main character
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Kusanagi Yui was human yet even gods fell for her. When she was 15 she was sent to an island created by Zeus to teach Seven gods about the human heart. By the time the island broke all of them had learned about the human heart and fallen in love with her. When she returned the sword was gone and she thought she would never see them again but luckily she found them in front of the shrine calling for her. Thats when she woke up. She was in her bed two years after she went to the island. She had been having the same dream of them coming to see her every night since she got back. Lay next to her was her current boyfriend Aeolus, god of the winds and king of Aeolian or Lipari Islands. She started dating him a little while after she returned. He told her who he was and that if she went out with him and bore his child she would be able to see all of her friends from the island one day. But that day never came she died before he could do anything. She died during childbirth which might have been nice because she would finally see one of them after those 2 years. Unfortunately she never went to the underworld and her soul is still wandering searching for the gods who she yearned for. 16 years later here her child is wandering Japan searching for the gods who caused my mom so much pain and keep her stuck on this Earth. Hello! My name is Manami Kusanagi. I am the daughter of this poor soul I just told you about. Over time I made some friends who are helping me along my journey. Daisuke Arashi is one of them and has been a help since the beginning of my journey. We were dating when my father told me about everything. He was the first and only person I told about my running away other than my father. At first he opposed it but then decided he would go with me to make sure I'm ok. So here we are now in the middle of Tokyo searching for 7 gods who we have never met.

"Hey Kusanagi, lets take a break from all this mindless wandering and have something to eat. Look, they've even got a karaoke bar inside." Arashi says pointing to the store across the street. It looks nice and has a really flashy sign above it. The name of the restaurant was Resturant of the Gods. In one of the windows it had a little sign that read "Karaoke All day everyday"

"Yeah I guess. I haven't been able to sit back and relax in a while." I say while looking away from him. Things have gotten a bit awkward since 2 week ago. We broke up from a fight about how much effort I put into finding those gods and not into our relationship so I suggested we take a break until we find the gods and my mom's soul. We walk into the restaurant and sit near the Karaoke stage. We start looking at the menu while we wait for the waiter.

"Hello my name is Totsuka I will be serving you this evening." Totsuka has Turquoise spiky hair with a hair band to keep it out of his face. He is wearing Black slacks, a white t-shirt, and a black half coat.

"May I start you off with a drink?" He asks with a smile

"Sure. I would like an iced tea please" I answer trying to be polite

"Some Saki please" Arashi says. I glare at him and say

"No no Saki for you pick something else"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be lugging your drunk ass around town! Pick something else would ya?"

"Fine.. I guess I'll have an iced tea as well, then." He says exasperated. Totsuka nods before walking away.

"I'm gonna go do some Karaoke kay?" I say while getting up

"Okay I'll just sit here and watch you" I then walk up to the DJ and tell him the song I'm going to sing then hop onto the stage.

Impossible by Shontelle

"I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot

I did

And now when all is done

There is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won

You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard

Falling for betrayal is worse

Broken trust and broken hearts

I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there

Building faith on love and words

Empty promises will wear

I know, I know

And now when all is gone

There is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me

On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible!

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did…"

"Wow! give it up for…. What's your name?" The Dj asks

"Kusanagi" I reply nonchalantly CRASH! I look in the direction of the crash and see Totsuka had dropped the tray with our drinks on it. He then runs into the kitchen and a few minutes later he comes back out with another man. The man has messy shoulder length light purple hair and is wearing tan pants, a white shirt and a tan apron. They run over to me and embrace me in a hug. I just stand there shocked and confused.

"Yui… We've missed you so much… We tried to meet you years ago but we were told you had died… You look so different I didn't even recognize you.." Totsuka says in between sobs. I push them off and look at a picture of my mom with all of the gods on the island. They look like two of the gods.

"I finally found you two. I need your help. Yui is dead. I'm her daughter Manami. She died giving birth to me. Giving birth to a half god is really stressful on the body I guess… Anyhow I need you guys to help me find all the other gods my mother became friends with. Her soul is still traveling the Earth unable to go to the underworld because she longs to see you all. Please help me!" I say nearly in tears "I don't want my mother to suffer anymore than she already has for the past 16 years."

"Ok we'll help you. We'll close shop tomorrow and then head to Greece. Do you and your boyfriend have a place to stay?" Totsuka asks I shake my head no "well in that case you can stay here we have a spare bedroom for you to stay in. By the way my name is Takeru and this is my brother Tsukito." Takeru states

"It's a pleasure to meet you Takeru, Tsukito. Oh and the man with me isn't my boyfriend he's just a friend. We used to date but we're taking a break until I find all of you." I then walk away to where I left Arashi. I then tell him about what just happened and what the plan for tomorrow is. We then get our stuff and go upstairs to the guest room we were staying in. The room had a California King bed in the center, white curtains on the windows, and a walk in closet.

"Wow…." I say in awe

"I CALL THE WINDOW SIDE OF THE BED" Arashi yells. I sweat drop while he jumps onto the bed. While in mid air Takeru grabs the collar of his shirt

"What do you think you're doing? This is Kusanagi's room. You're sleeping in my room on the floor kid." He is then dragged out of the room with his arms crossed. sigh. This is going to be a long trip…

Ok guys that is the end of my new story. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Greece here we come!

**Hey guys so heres the next part. Sorry it's been so long… I've been busy with school so… yeah… I hope you enjoy!**

? Pov

It's been 16 years since I died yet I'm still stuck on this Earth. Everytime I try to communicate with them I end up hurting them just like Cassandra did. I suppose I have to just keep on searching…. But… I… get... so... tired… *passes out from exhaustion*

Manami's Pov

I clutch my chest in pain. I've been having the same dream every day for the past year. Each time I wake up I end up having a pain in my chest. I think this is my mother sending me messages as she searches. Everyday she's in a different place. I have to hurry and find her before… I don't even want to think about what would happen. I get up and get changed into into a turquoise halter top with a wind symbol on the right side of it, and a blue miniskirt before packing up my night clothes and the clothes from yesterday. I brush my dirty blonde hair and then toss the brush into my bag as well. I put on some brown sandals, grab my bag and walk out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey Manami. Try to eat quickly our flight leaves in two hours." Takeru says as he dusts off the cabinet.

"Ok" I reply casually. I grab an apple and take a bite out of it as I walk around the room. When I finish it I walk over to the piano and begin to play. As I play I start to sing along with music.

**"Skyfall"**

This is the end

Hold your breath and count to ten

Feel the earth move and then

Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end

I've drowned and dreamt this moment

So overdue I owe them

Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

At skyfall

That skyfall

Skyfall is where we start

A thousand miles and poles apart

Where worlds collide and days are dark

You may have my number, you can take my name

But you'll never have my heart

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

At skyfall

_[2x:]_

(Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall)

Where you go I go

What you see I see

I know I'd never be me

Without the security

Of your loving arms

Keeping me from harm

Put your hand in my hand

And we'll stand

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

At skyfall

Let the sky fall

We will stand tall

At skyfall

Oh

When I'm done I just sit there thinking over and over again in my head _I will find them…. I will save my mother…._ After a minute or so I grab my bag and walk to the door. "Hurry up and finish eating. We leave in ten." I say as I walk by everyone who are just standing staring at me. I walk out the door into the wind and rain. _My favorite type of weather…_ I walk down the street feeling the wind push me in the direction I'm trying to go. _Help me.. My daughter.. Manami.. _those words ring in my ears over and over again. A single tear goes down my cheek "I will! I'll find them and save you mom!" I yell. The wind then starts to surround me as if expecting me to give it directions. Then three swirls appear before me. "Find the Greek gods Apollan, Dionysus, and Hades." I say and they disappear. Hopefully I get something soon. That's how I figured out which city takeru and tsukito were in. Unfortunately my wind can't pin mark the exact spot they're at because when it gets in range of 1000 ft my wind just sort of disappears it probably has something to do with the intense power those gods have. But I at least get the general area of where they are. A few minutes later I get a short message from the wind _they are all in Chalcis…. _"Ok thanks" _Chalcis huh?_ I head back inside to find everyone picking up bags.

"When we land we head for Chalcis." I command. I pick up a few bags before walking out, the rest following behind. We wave up a Taxi and get in. I end up sitting in the front next to the driver with the boys in the back.

"Do you mind if I open up the windows? The air conditioner is broken." the driver asks. We all shake our heads no. He opens the windows and I close my eyes relaxing in the wind.

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes we were at the airport and someone was shaking my arm.

"Hmm what is it?" I ask. He moves his hand off my shoulder and I open my eyes. Apparently it was Arashi who was shaking me.

"We're here c'mon we gotta get out." He says I nod and pay the driver before I get out and help him unload the luggage. We go through security and board the plane with no problems. We got lucky and ended up all getting to sit together in the middle column. I sat next to Arashi on one end with Tsukito next to him and Takeru on the other end. After the plane takes off I start to get a rush of power from being in the higher winds which I can't usually access. I decided to try talking to them.

"_You called mistress…." _The wind whispers through telepathy _Yes… While I have all this power I want to try to pinpoint their location… _I reply _As you wish… _they respond. A few seconds later I get another message "_Two are in a Hotel… The other we cannot touch get close to... " _ _Ok thank you _I reply.

"Searching for a pin point location?" Arashi asked. I nodded

"I found two of them… those I assume are Dionysus and Hades we'll have to search for Apollan… I can't get near him even with this extra power up here…" I say. He nods then starts to rummage through his bag for something.

"Here, I brought this along to give you something to do.." He says, handing me a book. The book was thick and looked sort of old. The title was "Aeolus greek mythology". It was a book about my father and what people knew about him. Tsukito then looks up from his book and looks at mine.

"You're interested in him?" Tsukito asks. I nod.

"He's my father… I never really knew him he was always busy and away. I was really raised by the servants in the house… Until a little while ago I didn't care who my father was… but I decided that knowing might help me understand him and my powers.." I say. He nods then goes back to reading his own book. "_Aeolus was…_

**Alright guys thats it for now! Again sorry it's been so long! I'll try to post again after Mid-Terms K? Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Plane Crash

Chapter 3

After finishing the book I went to sleep for a while. When I woke up I hear the pilot say we are landing soon. I pack up all my things that I left out and stretch my back out. I turn my head and see Arashi and the other two all asleep next to me. I roll my eyes before shoving Arashi who ends up hitting Tsukito who in turn hits Takeru. They all wake up with start rubbing whatever part of their body got hit. "What was that for Manami?" Arashi asks.

"We're landing soon. figure you'd want to get off." I reply nonchalantly. He nods. Soon after everyone got their stuff put together I feel the air pressure change and my high of energy start to fade. More than a fade actually it was more than a fade it was as if someone was draining it out gallons at a time. As this was happening I saw the pilot turn on the put on your seat belt light and tell the flight attendants to sit down. At that moment the feeling that something was wrong became obvious. The oxygen masks then fall down. Everyone puts theirs on but me. I hear a crash to the right and see the wing of the plane come off.

"Hello this is your captain speaking, we have just lost one wing and are going to crash land, please make sure to put on your masks and have your seat belts on." I hear a bunch of screams go off. Looking around I notice a bunch of children and families sitting there terrified. I merely glance at the others, who were all pale, before taking action. I unbuckle, walk towards the door to outside.

"Ma'am please sit down. Can't you see there's an emergency going on?" I shake the flight attendants words off before grabbing the door. "what are you doing?"

"saving this plane. Please sit down and put on your oxygen mask" I reply before opening the door and letting the wind embrace me. _I have to focus…. I can't let this plane crash land and kill any kids._ I start to focus all my energy on the wind and start to feel the plane slow down "BRACE YOURSELVES!" i yell as I land the plane. I hear the sound of metal scraping against the ground. When we finally stop all there was on the outside were some scratches and no fire. I sigh and look around. Everyone is… cheering and clapping but I don't hear anything. The last thing see is Arashi running toward me with a look of concern on his face before everything goes black.

\- time skip -

When I wake up I hear a beeping noise and everything was white. _Am I in a hospital bed?_ I try to turn my head but find that I can't. I then realize someone is sitting next to me

"Don't try to move just yet. You put a lot of strain on your body using all that energy." It's Arashi.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. Takeru and Tsukito found Dionysus and Hades today and just went to get them. We still haven't found Apollan yet." He says I nod.

"Visiting hours are over young man and she needs to take some meds now to help her cope with pain," I hear who I assume is the nurse say. I then hear Arashi's footsteps as he exits the room. "ok sweetheart. this is just going to feel like a little pinch." I feel her inject something in my arm and then I pass out again.

**Ok that's it. I know it's short but I want to get it up before Valentines which would only happen if I posted this today so you get what you get.**


End file.
